


Working With Me

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Tatewaki Naitou/Itsuki Suwabe/Maki Nagashiro





	Working With Me

A date. The great Tatewaki, the student council president of Miyaji Academy finally had a date with the vice, Itsuki and the secretary, Maki. It took him some time to actually confess his love for both of them. He wasn’t scared or anything like that, okay, maybe he was a little nervous. But expectingly, everything went as planned and they should have.

But today was a good one—there are no student council duties currently, today was a Saturday. Meaning no school for them. No worrying about the tasks needed to be completed. A perfect day for them. Especially for breaks. 

The trio sauntering through the streets, Tatewaki leading the way. The black-haired was always in control—always in front—calling all of the shots for the other two. But they didn't mind, they were used to it by now. 

The sky was clear, the sun was out, shining brightly down on the city. The nice cold breeze that pursued. 

Relaxing. Calming. Perfect global weather. At least that what the black-haired president thought. And of course, he was correct, as always. 

“Today is such a beautiful day. I pick the nicest of days to do things, don’t I?”

Itsuki nodded, clapping his hands together, “O-Of course! You pick wonderful days, sir!” This only feeds Black-haired's conceited nature. 

Maki didn't bother to respond to this instead, she only gave a worried smile to the two males. She had to admit, Tatawaki had picked a great day for their date. But of course, she wouldn't say that out loud.

"So do you have anything planned today for us, Mr. President?" Maki decided to go ahead and asked the question that has been on her mind for the last few minutes.

"Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

"Oh, I wonder what it is you have planned, " Purple-haired male spoke, joining in on the conservation.

The black-haired teen-only smirked, "You'll see. It's a surprise." 

“I can’t wait, sir!” Itsuki seemed cheerful and excited for the day and what his boyfriend had planned. 

Maki, on the other hand, become skeptical of this but decided to follow it anyway. It might be fun.

“But first, let’s get something to eat. We can’t do stuff on an empty stomach.”


End file.
